<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind Spots by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022633">Blind Spots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending'>Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober 2020, potion accident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cel taps the face of the watch and looks at the potion again. “All right, all right. They say a watched kettle never boils, and that’s not true, but let’s pretend it is. I’m going to close my eyes, and when I open them you’re going to be the proper color. Okay? Ready?” </p><p>The potion on the table starts to fizz ever so slightly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Into The Unknown-- Science Gone Wrong</p><p>This was a WIP that's been sitting in my drafts folder since.... I want to say March? April? I think I started writing it before they got back from Shoin's. I never could get the second part right ( I finished it up and added it anyway) ,but this bit fits perfectly for at least two days in Whumptober, so I chose the closest one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cel checks their notes again, then the pocket watch sitting on their workbench, then the vial cooling in the rack, its contents a deep, pitch black. It’s been five minutes since they’ve poured their latest attempt at a potion of darkvision into the vial, and it has yet to suddenly vanish, separate itself into layers, or turn a brilliant shade of green before abruptly turning into smoke as their last three attempts have done. It’s been something they’ve been working on for hours, adjusting variables and triple checking their math every time. But this time, <i>this </i>time it’s going to work. It <i>has</i> to work, because otherwise they won’t be able to try again until they’ve gotten some rest. They know this in the same way they know their own internal health percentages, that there’s some sort of internal magic force within them (they imagine that it’s like lightning, all zippy and crackling) and that if they try to make the potion after this that there won’t be the right sort of force to draw on and the liquid will just stay dull and black, no magic to it at all.</p>
<p>Technically they’re supposed to be packing up the lab. Technically. Cel had left it for last, clothes and personal possessions and years of notes making it into their bag of holding first, followed by a few contraptions in various stages of completion. The lab would be the easiest to pack, Cel had reasoned, since they were leaving a lot of things behind in it for Jasper, who was far along enough in their apprenticeship to put such things to good use. But then, well, Cel had gotten a tiny bit… distracted. A little nostalgic. Surely they could spend just a <i>little</i> bit of time on one last experiment in the old place? They were leaving for Svalbard in the morning, who knew when they would see this place again, or indeed if they ever would? Cel has left many places behind and has only made it back to a few of them despite their best intentions.</p>
<p>“C’mon,” Cel says, looking from their watch to the vial again, tapping their fingers against the workbench in nervous anticipation. “I know you can’t rush science, but even I need to sleep sometime! And we’re wasting some perfectly good darkness out there!”</p>
<p>The night sky is covered with dark clouds tonight, though it hasn’t rained since the group defeated Shoin over a week ago, and it’s the <i>perfect </i>test for a potion of darkvision. They’ve already covered the few small windows in their workshop sufficiently enough in case the weather clears and some random moonlight tries to come in, so they’ll have darkness either way, but it’s the <i>principal</i> of the thing!</p>
<p>Cel peers at the test tube. “Are you always this tricky to make? Because I feel like this should be easier. I mean, I can make mutagens that give me wings and sharp teeth <i>plus</i> darkvision, and that wasn’t at <i>all</i> easy to make the first time. You’d think it’d be <i>simpler </i>to make something that just gives me the darkvision part. Is it the water? Am I heating you for too long? Not long enough? What about the dried carrot? Is it an inferior carrot somehow?” Cel checks their notes again. “Maybe if I substitute agates for carrots…”</p>
<p>Cel knows it’s not the end of the world if they don’t get this right tonight, that they can just try again and all that will be lost is time and materials and, yes, a bit of their pride. But they just <i>really </i>want this to work. And it’s not because they’re afraid of the dark, because they’re not. Even when they’d been a child they hadn’t been afraid of the dark. It’s all about knowing what’s <i>in</i> the dark. It’s always about the knowing, the discovering, the thrill of something new. It might <i>also </i>be about being able to see your adventuring buddies in the dark, so that if, say, you’re in a dark, flooded room and one of them grabs your ankle underwater, you don’t scream and try to kick them in the face.</p>
<p>Cel taps the face of the watch and looks at the potion again. “All right, all right. They say a watched kettle never boils, and that’s not <i>true</i>, but let’s pretend it is. I’m going to close my eyes, and when I open them you’re going to be the proper color. Okay? Ready?”</p>
<p>The potion on the table starts to fizz ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s— that’s new.” Cel makes sure their goggles are firmly secured just in case the reaction becomes more extreme. “Whatcha doing, little buddy? You’re not going to explode, are you? Because having potions explode on you is *not* fun, even if I ended up with some very interesting blue streaks in my hair for three weeks after that one time.”</p>
<p>The potion, which had been a deep black a moment ago, begins to lighten, black turning to grey, then to white.</p>
<p>“Oh this is good! I’ve <i>seen</i> potions of darkvision before, and they’re always like, this silvery-white sort of color. So this is close! You’re doing great!”</p>
<p>As if encouraged by Cel’s words, the potion begins to sparkle.</p>
<p>“Excellent!” Cel gets up from the stool they’d been sitting on, bouncing on the balls of their feet. “You going to turn silver for me?”</p>
<p>Not only does the potion does so, it also begins to glow.</p>
<p>“Oh this is perfect! You’re just how I remember you looking! Maybe, maybe you’re a little brighter, actually?” Cel squints at the potion, which has ceased fizzing and now sits quietly in its vial, looking like liquid starlight. “Possibly a little brighter? It’s been years.” They scribble down a few notes, underlining the words, ‘possible success?!!’ several times. “I wish everyone was here to see this, but they’re all back at the inn, <i>sleeping</i>. And I’m not allowed to wake Jasper before sunrise anymore unless it’s an actual emergency, and <i>apparently</i> cool potions are not an emergency. Of course, totally putting the— cart before the chickens? Counting my horses before they hatch? That doesn’t even make sense, mixing up my idioms again. English is weird. Doesn’t matter!” Cel claps their hands together once. “Just give me a moment and we’ll see what you can do!”</p>
<p>Cel’s hands shake with excitement as they slide their goggles up onto their forehead, as they douse the lights in the workshop. The potion glows brightly enough to see by as Cel walks back over to their workbench and takes the vial in hand. They take a deep breath and close their eyes, downing the potion in one swallow. It goes down smoothly and Cel keeps their eyes closed for a moment longer, giving it time to work.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t taste like anything at all, which is mildly disappointing. Something that glitters like that should taste like— oh. Oh that’s an— that’s an <i>interesting</i> sensation.” Cel’s eyes feel, well, <i>fizzy.</i> “I guess that means it’s working. Or my eyeballs have just dissolved. Ha. Ha ha. It’s <i>probably</i> not that second one. That’d be terribly specific as far as potions go, though that could be useful as— I’m stalling, why am I stalling? If it didn’t work, it’s <i>fine. </i>I mean, I mean, yes, disappointing, terribly disappointing. Doesn’t mean I can’t keep trying!” They take a deep breath. “So on three. One. Two. Three!”</p>
<p>Cel opens their eyes… and sees their workshop as clearly as if it were brightly lit, all done in shades of black and white. They give a little excited squeak, because it honestly would be rude to wake up Jasper and half the village by shrieking about their success, and look around.</p>
<p>“It works! It works it works it works!” Cel’s makes an effort to keep their voice at an acceptable level as they run over to their notebook, write ‘It works!!!!’in large letters under the formula, and do a happy little spin. “This is great! I can see in the dark without turning into a beast! I mean, I <i>like</i> turning into stuff, it’s great, but sometimes you just want to see in the dark without being big and all the spiky bits. And this should last a long time, hours and hours if I did the maths right, and I <i>did</i>, because it <i>works</i>!”</p>
<p>Cel heads for the door that leads outside the lab and into the yard, opening it with delight, gazing at their black and white world as a warm breeze blows around them. “Still works!” they whisper excitedly as they take a few steps away from the door. “Oh this is fantastic!” They turn their face up towards the sky, watching as the clouds begin to thin and part. “Looks like we’re not going to get rain after all. Oh the stars are beautiful— very bright though—“ Cel squints, wincing. “Okay, the stars don’t <i>usually </i>look any different when I have darkvision, that’s not how it’s supposed to work. It shouldn’t <i>amplify</i> existinglight, otherwise—“</p>
<p>The clouds drift away from the moon then, the full and perfect moon and the light— the light—</p>
<p>The light drives Cel to their knees, hands clasped over their eyes, the pain so intense that they can’t even scream, can only manage a choked off squeak as tears stream down their face, as they hunch over themselves, feeling as if the light itself has physically struck them. They take a shuddering, ragged, gasping breath, then another.</p>
<p>“Okay— okay— something went wrong— very wrong— we all have our— ahhh!” Cel clenches their eyes shut even tighter against the pain, bright white afterimages playing out behind their eyelids. “All have our— off days.” They stagger to their feet. “Just— going to go back inside— have a sit in the dark. Make— some notes—“ A few steps later their hand smacks into the doorframe as they stumble back into their workshop, quickly closing the door behind them, sagging against it instead of feeling their way back towards their workbench. Tears are still streaming from their eyes, which burn and sting as the afterimages of the bright and terrible light slowly begin to fade.</p>
<p>Cel wipes away their tears with their sleeve, resisting the urge to rub at their still closed eyes. They rub at their temples instead, as if that would soothe the ache and throb. “All right. That was— that was bad. Much less fun than being struck by lightning. But we’re— okay, we’re not great, this is far from great, but we’re all right. We’re just going to be <i>really</i> light sensitive until this wears off I guess, so…. Eight hours? Which will make traveling in the morning a little difficult, but maybe if I wear those goggles I made for when I work with lightning elementals, the ones with the darkened lenses. I <i>think</i> they’re in the bag of holding, but they might be on my workbench…”</p>
<p>Cel opens their eyes slowly, then blinks in confusion, because the room is completely dark.</p>
<p>“Huh. Wore off already.” Cel gives a humorless little chuckle. “Won’t complain about that for once. Okay, let’s— light <i>one </i>light, a very <i>small</i> light and check my notes again. I <i>must </i>have left the potion on the heat too long, made it super concentrated perhaps? Heightened the intensity but shortened the duration?”</p>
<p>Cel stays close to the wall, following it around until their foot bumps the workbench, glass and metal rattling gently in the dark. Their groping hand finds the oil lamp first, then the box of matches beside it.</p>
<p>“Right, good, okay. Just going to—“ They close their eyes as they fumble a match out of the box, as they strike it, hearing the hiss of the flame igniting, feeling the warmth of the sudden flare. They crack open one eye cautiously, hoping that with the potion worn off that the extreme light sensitivity will have faded as well, but not wanting to take any chances.</p>
<p>Darkness.</p>
<p>Cel opens both eyes, staring in the direction of their hands. They can <i>feel </i>the warmth of the flame as it slowly creeps down the wooden match, smell the sulphur of it, but there’s nothing. Just the darkness, unchanged.</p>
<p>“Nnnnnn—“ A sound of negation, denial, and Cel barely feels it when the flame burns down to their trembling fingers. They drop the match and fumble for another, almost dropping the box. This time they don’t look away when they strike it. They hear the scraping hiss, smell the sulphur, feel the heat when it ignites, when they bring it close to their face. Still only darkness, only nothing.</p>
<p>“Nnnnn— nnnno, no no no this can’t—“ The tears streaming down Cel’s face have nothing to with how their eyes feel now, nothing to do with the pain as the second match burns all the way down to their fingers. They reach up, almost touch their face, let their hands fall again. “This can’t— I can’t—“</p>
<p>Cel stumbles backwards, trips over something that they can’t see in the dark, that they wouldn’t be able to see in the light either, because they can’t see anything. They can’t see anything at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>There’s been an accident.</i>
</p><p>There are worse phrases to hear Oscar say, Zolf knows this for a fact. <i>Hamid and Sasha were lost in Rome</i> still rings in his memory, the fact that one of them returned and one of them did not doing nothing to ease the remembered terror and sorrow.</p><p>
  <i>There’s been an accident. It’s Cel.</i>
</p><p>There’s plenty of time for Zolf to think about what might have happened on their way to the village, because everything is too far away and nothing is moving fast enough and no one knows anything. All the messenger sent from the village had known was what Jasper had told them, that there had been an accident, and that they should come as quickly as possible. <i>Quickly as possible.</i> The village could have been just down the road instead of a few hours walk and it still wouldn’t be quick enough for Zolf. Even the fact that he’s clinging to Azu as she urges her celestial camel into a run, with Hamid hanging on tightly to Zolf, that the three of them <i>are</i> going as fast as they can, isn’t helping.</p><p><i>Could have been a fire</i>, Zolf thinks to himself. <i>They make bombs, could have been an explosion, Sasha used to tinker with the damn things all the time, it was a wonder— </i>He cuts that thought off, only to have another take its place. <i>Something electrical maybe,</i> <i>looked like it was going to storm last night. They work with all sorts of chemicals. Could be burns, could have inhaled something, could be poisoned. Or maybe it’s simpler than that. Maybe they were packing up the lab and something fell on them. Maybe—</i></p><p>For a moment he’s trapped under mud and rocks in the catacombs of Notre Dame, trying to work free of their crushing weight. For a moment he’s back in the family mine, choking on rock dust as he—</p><p>“Zolf?” Azu’s voice cuts into his thoughts. He blinks, realizing with a start that she’s half turned in her camel’s saddle to look at him. “Zolf, you’re shaking.”</p><p>Zolf takes a deep breath, then another. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Azu has a look on her face like she wants to contradict him, but thankfully she doesn’t argue. “They’ll be all right,” is all she says as she turns back around.</p><p>Zolf wants to ask her if she knows that for a fact, but that would be cruel, because paladins can’t lie. He wants to believe her though, he really does.</p><p>“They’ll be all right,” Hamid echoes from behind him, sounding like he’s trying to reassure himself as much as Zolf.</p><p>
  <i>Please.</i>
</p><p>Zolf doesn’t know who to direct prayers to anymore, if one word could be considered a prayer. Still, it’s the word that echoes in his mind as the village finally comes into view, as they thunder past houses and townsfolk. <i>Please</i>, as he almost throws himself off the camel, <i>please</i> as he takes the steps up to the house two at a time, <i>please</i> as he enters the house, the too quiet house.</p><p>He’s been preparing himself for blood, for broken bones, for burned flesh, for an unconscious body on the floor or in a bed. He’s not prepared for Cel hunched over a teacup, head bowed. He’s not prepared for the look Jasper gives him from beside them, eyes full of fear and red from crying.</p><p>“Cel?” It comes out louder than he means to, almost harsh, and Cel flinches, a bit of tea spilling over the side of the cup as their head comes up. Their gaze doesn’t quite meet Zolf’s, but Zolf wouldn’t expect it to, not when Cel’s eyes look as they do. They’re nearly completely white, with only the tiniest pinprick of a pupil visible. It’s <i>wrong</i>, it’s so <i>wrong,</i> and Zolf has to work not to flinch from the sight of it, not that Cel would see it.</p><p>“Oh,” Zolf hears Azu whisper from behind him. “Oh sweet Aphrodite.”</p><p>“Oh dear,” Hamid whispers.</p><p>Cel smiles, not their usual bright smile, more of a desperate, manic grin. “I would say you’re a sight for sore eyes, but—“ They put down their teacup and wave a hand in front of their face. Zolf notes in a distant sort of way that there are blisters on some of their fingers. “I mean, they <i>are</i> sore, but I can’t see for anything at the moment.”</p><p>Azu moves first, Zolf moving a half second later, the two of them bookending Cel. Azu’s hand is already glowing the faintest pink as she touches Cel’s arm just seconds before Zolf does, and Zolf watches as Cel tenses slightly, their eyes closing for a moment before opening again, still white with only that tiny dot of black. Still, they breathe a sigh of relief as they place their hand over Azu’s and then over Zolf’s.</p><p>“Oh that’s— that’s better,” Cel says, and Zolf wonders if anyone else but him could detect that tiny hint of disappointment in their tone threaded through the gratitude. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Can you— can you do anything— anything about—?” Jasper starts to say, and it’s a question that Zolf wants to put off answering for as long as he can.</p><p>“Cel, what happened?” Zolf says quickly, before Jasper can finish his question.</p><p>“Oh, lots of things,” Cel says. “It was a very busy night. But it started with a potion I was making…”</p><p>It takes a while for the tale to be told. Cel keep wandering off on tangents, mostly theories on what went wrong with the potion, but eventually they get to the heart of the matter. The experiment. The failed outcome. The darkness. Through it all, Azu clutches her Aphrodite necklace very tightly while Hamid keeps a reassuring hand on Cel’s arm. At one point Hamid looks like he has an idea, his other hand moving in a familiar motion that Zolf recognizes as part of the spell to dispel magic, but nothing about Cel changes.</p><p>“—And then I must have started yelling?” Cel says, and it’s a question that Jasper nods yes to, not that Cel can see it. “My memories get a little hazy in the middle there. Jasper found me, and there was tea, and now you’re here. You probably have to get going soon though. It’s a long way to Svalbard.”</p><p>Azu, Hamid and Zolf share a look of confusion for only a moment before they all speak at once.</p><p>“Cel, did you think we would—?”</p><p>“We’re not going to just—“</p><p>“Cel, we’re not leaving without you,” Zolf says firmly. “We’re going to fix this.”</p><p>Cel looks surprised, then frowns slightly, shaking their head. “That’s a very nice sentiment, Mr. Smith, but I’m pretty sure saving the world should be a little higher on the list of priorities at the moment.”</p><p>“The world can wait a week or two,” Zolf says. Oscar might say different, might even be right, but Zolf pushes that thought aside. They’ll cross that bridge when they need to and not a moment before. “We’re not leaving until you can see again.”</p><p>“It might not even take that long,” Hamid says, doing his best to sound hopeful. “There has to be a spell, or a potion or <i>something.</i>” He looks to Azu when he says this, and Azu looks to Zolf, as if maybe he has an answer.</p><p>“I don’t know of any potions to cure blindness,” Cel says slowly. “If I did, I mean, I’d be making them up and handing them out for free to anyone who needed them. But maybe… if I mixed the ingredients for a darkvision potion with the ones for a potion of true-seeing…. I have the ingredients in my notes. I’d need….” They yawn, and now that things are a bit calmer, Zolf realizes how exhausted they look. Of course, they’d been up all night and half the morning by now. “I’d need— agates? Or was it carrots? I’d need— I’d need— pure water— a glass lens— bat fur? From a consenting bat, of course. Adjust the heat— lengthen the time….“ Cel continues, half muttering to themself.</p><p>“You need sleep,” Jasper says firmly, his tone implying that this is something he has to say to Cel quite often. “I’ll— I’ll look at your notes and make— make a list.”</p><p>“I can help with that, if you like,” Hamid volunteers.</p><p>“Rest might help your eyes,” Azu says encouragingly. “It’s possible that the damage is only temporary and that there may be some improvement when you wake up.”</p><p>Zolf reaches out, puts a hand over Cel’s. “We’re going to fix this,” he promises again, just like he promised Sasha what seems like forever ago now, except this time he’s not going to break it.</p><p>“Yeah.” Cel smiles, a lopsided smile that Zolf is almost positive they’re putting on for everyone else’s benefit. They stand up, Jasper standing with them. “Thank you,” Cel says, their voice trembling slightly. “You’ll be here when I wake up?”</p><p>“Of course,” Hamid says, speaking for them all.</p><p>The three of them watch Cel and Jasper walk towards Cel’s bedroom in silence. A door swings open, then clicks closed.</p><p>“The Heart of Aphrodite could—“ Azu says immediately, but Zolf cuts her off before she gets too far. He knows about the Heart of course, Wilde had told him everything that had happened while he had been gone.</p><p>“The vaults were… compromised,” Zolf says. “Guessing the guards got infected. The Heart was one of the things taken, no one knows where it is now. Might have had a chance against the infected with it, makes sense that they stole it.” He looks at Azu. “You’re better at the healing than me, do you know of anything else that might help?”</p><p>Azu shakes her head. “I’m not sure even the most advanced restoration spells can cure blindness, magical or otherwise. Hamid?”</p><p>“If it was a curse, maybe,” Hamid says. “And the blindness didn’t go away when I tried to dispel it, so it’s not magical, or at least not strictly so. I think our best bet is to try and help Cel make whatever potion they think will help. Assuming of course that their vision doesn’t start improving.”</p><p>They all look at each other for a long moment, and Zolf knows they’re all trying not to think about what will happen if Cel <i>doesn’t</i> improve, if time or magic or alchemy can’t fix this. No one wants to leave without Cel. But they might have to.</p><p>“Right,” Zolf says, standing up. “I’ll go walk back to the inn, tell Wilde what’s happening.”</p><p>“I could come with you,” Azu says. “It would be faster on Topaz. If you want the company.”</p><p>“You should stay,” Zolf says. “In case… just in case.” He wants to be alone, just him and the road and his thoughts. Maybe Azu understands, because they simply nod.</p><p>“Hurry back,” Hamid says. Zolf just responds with a nod and then he’s out the door, walking back the way they had come.</p><p>Zolf has a lot to think about during the walk, bloody scars and broken promises. Cel and Sasha look nothing alike, but the fear in Cel’s eyes had been the same when they had looked at him. Fear and hope.</p><p>“We’re going to fix this,” Zolf says out loud to the sky, the gods, to Sasha, long gone in so many ways, to himself. “I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't going to add this second part originally, most of which was written months ago, but I decided a lot of it was worth keeping, so I finished it up. I have notes for a third part, but I never did get it to properly gel in my head. I don't know why. Lack of confidence in writing a blind character most likely.</p><p>There *is* a Remove Blindness/Deafness spell in Pathfinder. It's a third level spell, doesn't even have a material cost, and can cure magical *and* mundane deafness/blindness. I remember looking at it, muttering that it was way too easy, and closing the tab. Easy healing is not my jam story-wise.</p><p>I *want* to say I actually based Cel's eye appearance here on something, I remember looking up flash blindness and UV burn at the time, but looking at them now doesn't give me any clues. We'll say magic did it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m <a href="http://angel-ascending.tumblr.com">angel-ascending</a> over on Tumblr and <a href="http://twitter.com/angel_in_ink">angel_in_ink</a> over on Twitter if y’all want to stop by and say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>